


you got me sprung and i don't care who sees

by someidiothasice



Series: Crazy in Love [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, music industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidiothasice/pseuds/someidiothasice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake didn’t talk about feelings, like, ever, but the past few months Wayne had learned more about Claude Giroux than he’d ever needed to know, from his feelings about football (the Eagles were going to go all the way, apparently. Ha, <i>no</i>) all the way down to his cuisine choices (grilled cheese was the best sandwich in the history of ever which, again, <i>no</i>). That was pretty telling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got me sprung and i don't care who sees

Wayne was in his studio, fooling around with the groove for their new track, when the door slammed open and Jake came storming in. He raised an eyebrow.

Wayne pulled his headphones down around his neck and watched his friend for a moment. Jake had his phone in his hand and was scowling down at it. Something was obviously up.

“Hey, buddy,” Wayne said tentatively. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Jake said, tucking his phone in the pocket of his zip up. He gestured to the headphones hanging around Wayne’s neck and gave him a wry smile. “You messing with the groove again?”

“Something just doesn’t fit right, man.” Wayne unplugged his headphones and started everything from the beginning, pausing and replaying the parts that didn’t quite fit. “There, you hear?”

Jake hummed, so Wayne replayed it again. “I tried a different riff, but the one we’re using sounds better. I think we need to scrap at least four bars right… here.” He touched the computer screen, dragging his finger back and forth over the bars that were weird to him.

“Right.”

“We could just start all over…” Wayne said, turning to see Jake engrossed in whatever was going on with his phone. “Or we could call up Brad Pitt and ask him to run us over some lattes.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jake looked up to see Wayne staring at him incredulously. “Brad Pitt?”

“So, you do have _some_ self-awareness. Dude, what is even going on on that thing?” Wayne snatched Jake’s phone and stared down at the screen. On it was a black and white photo of some skinny guy with a six pack artfully displayed between an open denim shirt over a pair of black jeans. The guy seemed good looking enough, Wayne guessed. He had a toque on and was making a weird face, but overall the photo screamed rough trade.

“Ooh, you cheating on your pop princess?” Wayne teased. Jake tried to grab his phone back but Wayne held it away. “Oh my god, are you on Grindr? Good for you! Who is this guy?”

“I don’t know, okay,” Jake said, grabbing for his phone again. Wayne let him have it. “Some Austrian twink.”

“You going for Austrian boys, now? I thought things with Roux were looking up!” Jake bared his teeth at him, but Wayne was used to that. “Seriously, I thought he was coming around! What, was it just the thrill of the chase? Now that he might sorta kind of be interested you turn your attention to a new guy?”

“He’s not, okay? I know he’s never going to say yes. Doesn’t mean I can’t keep trying.” Jake looked down and fiddled with his phone for a minute. Wayne immediately felt bad for giving his friend shit for his crush. “Don’t laugh at me, but I follow some of his friends on twitter and a few of them are with him on his European tour. One of them posted that picture a little while ago.”

“I wouldn’t laugh,” Wayne said, clapping Jake on the shoulder. The look Jake gave him in return could’ve melted glass. “Okay, I would laugh, but you look so sad right now it’d be like kicking a puppy.”

“Thanks, Simmer. Thanks a lot.” Jake put his phone away and turned his attention to the computer.

“Naw, hey man,” Wayne said, trying for compassionate. Jake didn’t talk about feelings, like, ever, but the past few months Wayne had learned more about Claude Giroux than he’d ever needed to know, from his feelings about football (the Eagles were going to go all the way, apparently. Ha, _no_ ) all the way down to his cuisine choices (grilled cheese was the best sandwich in the history of ever which, again, _no_ ). That was pretty telling. “Tell me about this Austrian kid. I promise to not make fun of you. Much.”

Jake gave him the hairy eyeball, but pulled his phone out again and opened twitter. The photo was still up, but this time Wayne could see there was a caption when Jake handed the phone over.

@cherrybobbyboy Austria is so accommodating! Look at the lovely care package they sent my boy @Rouxtiful before last nights concert! @Rafflhaus

“Oh my god, did somebody in Austria actually hire Roux a hooker?”

“What? No! This guy is some Austrian pop star.” Jake took the phone back and frowned down at it. “He wanted to meet Claude so he finagled his way backstage. Probably blew somebody to get there,” he added with a sneer.

Wayne’s lips twitched. “I would believe it, in that outfit. What a ho.”

“Right? Everyone’s going nuts on the internet. Apparently Roux and his buddies went out to dinner after the show and took this guy with them. Then they all went back to the hotel together and somebody who works for the hotel spotted the two of them at the pool later. Alone.” Wayne watched as Jake bit his lip. “It’s none of my business, I know that, but. I don’t know, I’m being stupid.”

“Hey, if you’re still hooking up it shouldn’t be surprising if he is too, right?” Jake shrugged and busied himself with his phone some more. “Wait, you _are_ still hooking up, aren’t you?”

Jake did something weird with his mouth. “I told him I was, but uh. I’m kind of. Not.”

“You… you told him that? When?” Wayne blinked.

“We talk on the phone a lot, and we text. He saw that tweet with the guy in Columbus and assumed. He didn’t seem to care either way, so I just… let him think we hooked up. Just to see.”

“You’re ridiculous. You’re allowed to hook up! I mean, the two of you haven’t even kissed.”

“We went on that one date. You remember, after we worked on _Guys Like Us_.” Jake rubbed the back of his neck. “He gave me a kiss on the cheek.”

“I give my grandmother kisses on the cheek!” Wayne shook his head. “And I remember that ‘date.’ You guys went out for pizza the night we finished recording and split the check. I wouldn’t exactly call that a date.”

“He said we could do it again,” Jake added with a goofy smile. “But then I had the thing in Florida and he went back to Philly for a month and, well, our schedules never quite lined up right.”

“Oh man, dude.” Wayne saved everything and turned off the program. “Okay, Jakey. Listen to me. You’re one of my best friends, and I love you. But if you keep acting like this I’m going to have to stage an intervention.”

“Acting like what?”

“It’s been months, brother. And you have since sent the guy flowers, champagne, chocolate, wine, and don’t think I didn’t hear about the wrist cuff thing you had custom made.” Jake looked outraged. “Yes, I’m friends with Hartsy, he told me all about it.”

“Since when are you friends with Hartsy?” Jake asked. Wayne shook his head.

“We’ve been friends for years, but nevermind that. You send him gifts. You get all flustered over dates that aren’t dates. You stalk his buddies on twitter—”

“I do not _stalk_ them!”

“—and you stopped hooking up? Dude, we all already knew you were gone on the guy, but this is taking it a little too far.”

“I just… I like him, okay? I don’t want to hook up with anybody else.” Jake sat up straight and pinned Wayne with his stare. “He’s funny and sweet, and he’s nice to me. We can be friends without there being sex.”

“Yeah, but you want there to be sex. Like, you really want the sex. Wait, you _do_ still want the sex, right?” Jake shot him such a poisonous look Wayne was amazed he didn’t melt into a puddle of flesh and bone. He held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, just checking. Jake, _we_ are friends, and you only sent me flowers when I was in the hospital. You and Mase? Are friends. Roux? Really not your friend.”

“What are you getting at, Simmer?” Jake asked, throwing his hands up. “I can’t be friends with the guy because I want to fuck him?”

“Well, that’s one way of putting it. But you don’t want to fuck him. You want to stroll on the beach, hold hands over the dinner table. You want candlelight and rose petals and probably Marvin Gaye playing in the background. You want _Guys Like Us_ to make it to number one just so you can go on tv together and hear him talk about how much fun he had working with you.”

“That’s not the only reason I want it to go number one,” Jake grumbled.

“You want him to like you. I get that, buddy,” Wayne said gently. “But maybe showering him in gifts and being super obvious about your painful love isn’t the way to go.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Look, swear to me you won’t go off the deep end.”

Jake gave him a ‘look.’ Wayne gave it right back, and Jake relented.

“Okay, so. I might’ve talked to Hartsy once about the two of you. And he thinks that what you’re doing is adorable, but ultimately doomed to failure. You’re putting yourself out there too much.”

“Awesome. That’s great. Just what I wanted to hear, Wayne, thanks.” Jake stood up and walked over to the mini fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. He twisted the cap off and took a big swig.

“Not finished.” Wayne waited for Jake to sit down again. “He says Roux thinks you’re sweet, and cute, but also that you like a muppet. And bro, who wants to sleep with ‘sweet but a muppet?’ You need to hook up, and be seen hooking up. He needs to see you as a sexual creature.”

“I don’t want to, dude.” Jake rolled his eyes at him. “We’ve been over this.”

“Yeah, but think of it this way. People want what they can’t have, right? You might’ve said you were hooking up, but you haven’t been. And, like, you should probably knock it off with all the gifts. And slow down on the texting.”

“What? I text you all the time and we’re friends!” Jake protested.

“Give me your phone.” Jake tossed it over with minimal fuss. Wayne scrolled through his favorites until he found _Roux_ and the little emoji with heart eyes. He grinned. Cute. He opened the messages and found the last one. It was from a few hours ago, after Roux’s show. “Okay, but you don’t text me pictures of your hometown and… dude, you guys use waaaay too many smilies.”

“Oh, whatever.”

“The point is you put yourself out there and he knows he’s got you on his hook.” Wayne put Jake’s phone in his own pocket. “You need to get out. Live your life. Get some tail. Maybe if he sees you with some hot young twink in your lap he’ll get jealous and fall into your arms. Those were the words Hartsy used, anyway.”

“You’re dumb. And so is Hartsy.”

“We’re right. Trust me.” Wayne got up and motioned for Jake to follow. “Watch. We’re going out tonight.”

“But it’s Tuesday!”

“Going out anyway. We’re getting you laid whether you want it or not.”

* * *

Wayne was still in possession of Jake’s phone later that night, and thank god because he’d gotten about eleven text messages and one missed call from Roux. Thanks to Wayne’s cunning none of them had even been opened.

Wayne grinned as he looked over at his friend. Jake had some cute blonde kid in his lap that was attached to his neck. He pulled his own phone out and took a quick pic, then uploaded it to his twitter with a snarky caption.

It only took a few minutes before Jake’s phone rang. When Wayne saw the heart eyes emoji he declined the call.

It’s not that he didn’t like Roux or anything, he just… didn’t really like Roux. The guy was obviously full of himself, and Jake kept putting himself out there and getting nothing in return. It was sad for him, watching Jake’s tragic face all the time.

Maybe Roux was a good guy underneath, but keeping a guy on your hook for months was not on. He needed to either give Jake a chance or tell him no already.

His own phone buzzed with an incoming text that he opened. It was from Hartsy.

_OMG we were so right._

_Why? What happened_ Wayne texted back. He did some math in his head and added _Isn’t it like ass o’clock in the morning for you rn?_ He got a response immediately.

_Showed him ur tweet. Little lion is stalking the suite looking pissed off now. I think hes jealous but he says hes not. Were eating brekkie n hes acting like somebody pissed in his eggs this is greeeeeat._

_He gonna give in already or what?_ Not that Wayne was rooting for this or anything. He just wanted Jake to be happy. He looked over, checking up on his friend. The blonde in his lap had his hands up the back of Jake’s shirt, so yay for him. He looked away quickly.

_Getting closer. Were supposed to be packing and hes attached to his phone and ignoring his breakfast. Hes gonna be so miserable later_

Jake’s phone rang, again, and Wayne declined the call, again, smirking the whole time.

_I confiscated Jake’s phone. Your boy has called him three times tonight. I’d say we’re making progress. Btw what happened with that Austrian kid? He wasn’t a hooker was he_ Wayne was just curious, okay? Not like he had any stake in this whole weird thing.

_hahaha awesome keep it. G is getting so mad he isnt answering. Let him stew for a bit itll be good 4 him. Is it cuz Jakubs getting laid? Go Jakub!_ read the first text. The second, _Raff? Some austrian pop singer. He wanted to pick Gs brain about the industry. Not a groupie or prostitute tho he did look like 1 didnt he haha told bobby that was genius. Twitter blew up_ Hartsy replied with. Wayne would’ve rolled his eyes but a gorgeous blonde sat down next to him.

“Hey.” She smiled, showing off perfect white teeth. Wayne immediately shoved both phones in his pocket.

“Hey yourself,” he countered with. He signaled for a waiter and one came over instantly. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“I’ll have a Tanq and tonic,” she said, eyes not leaving Wayne’s face. Wayne smiled and scooted closer. He might’ve only been in a gay club with the intention of getting his boy laid, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun himself, right?

Less than an hour later he was getting ready to leave with Andrea when one of the phones in his pocket buzzed.

“Shit, give me a sec, baby girl.” Wayne pulled out both phones. He looked around for Jake and found him at the same table, the same guy in his lap with the same dopey look on his face. “Let me just go return this to my friend real quick and we’ll be good.”

“Don’t be too long,” she said, running her hand down Wayne’s arm. He bit his lip and scurried over to Jake.

“Heading out, bro. You good?” he asked, gesturing with his head over his shoulder. Jake looked at the blonde waiting for him and smirked. “If I give this to you you have to promise you won’t look at it til tomorrow.”

“Yeah yeah. Go on, see to your lady friend.” Jake held his hand out for his phone and Wayne gave it to him, but he didn’t let go.

“Promise me.” Jake rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I promise. Go have a good time.” Wayne let go of the phone and Jake pulled back from his boy toy to put it in his pocket. The guy looked up, confused for a moment before Wayne’s presence registered.

“Oh my god! You’re, like, Simmer! You’re the greatest!” The guy gave Wayne a dopey smile and stuck his hand out. Wayne ignored thinking about where it just was and shook it gingerly. “You’re so cool, man! I love that song. You know, that one with the drums and the _beat_! You’re awesome.”

“Riiight. Thanks, bud. You kids have fun!” Wayne made his way over to Andrea and that was the last he thought of Jake.

Until the next day, of course, when he caught Hartsy’s tweets.

@hartsy adieu Austria! It’s been fun! Onto your neighbor CR homeland of @rouxtiful’s favorite muppet @Jakub

@hartsy someone is grumpy this morning!

There was a pic of Roux attached to that one, giving the camera a grouchy look with his hand pulling at the toque on his head. There was a familiar custom designed leather cuff on his wrist. Wayne shook his head.

@hartsy update! @Rouxtiful seems to be much happier now that we know the best places to eat in CR. Hey @simmer you had one job!

Wayne sighed. He knew giving Jake his phone back was a bad idea. Whatever. Jake was a big boy. If he wanted to make an ass out of himself chasing a boy that was his business.

Out of curiosity he checked out Roux’s twitter.

@Rouxtiful Thanks for everything Austria! Be kind to @Rafflhaus. What a set of pipes on that guy!

That tweet had a pic of him and the Austrian twink, throwing out peace signs. But the interesting one was from later that day; a pic of the tarmac as he was getting off his plane.

@Rouxtiful Hey Prague, can you feel me in you? #MyBodyIsReady

It was flirty on its own, because Roux was a shameless hussy, but there was a whole conversation after that made him sit up.

@Jakub @rouxtiful of course I’m in LA right now #ReadyForWhat?

@rouxtiful @Jakub Haha ready for the show you big flirt

@Jakub @rouxtiful oh thank goodness. I would hate to go to war with my whole country

@rouxtiful @Jakub Calm down stud. We’re still on for that dinner when I get back right?

@Jakub @rouxtiful when and where #MyBodyIsReady

@rouxtiful @Jakub Soon babe. Real soon. So stay out of those clubs

Most of their conversation had been retweeted and favorited a few thousand times. The last one had over 60k of both.

Wayne blinked. Well. Maybe Roux wasn’t as indifferent as he’d originally thought. Still, if he hurt his friend Wayne _knew people_. They could probably make it look like an accident.

He checked the E! News twitter feed. It was filled with pictures of the two of them, captions of past tweets, and that one gif of Claude winking at Jake from the VMAs.

He texted Jake.

_At least tell me you got laid before you started texting the pop princess again_

_Shuddup. And no I didn’t. I told you I don’t want anybody else!_

Wayne sighed. Oh well, he tried.

_I hope you know what you’re doing. Also I think you two broke twitter_

_Who cares? I like him and I don’t care who knows. And he agreed to a real date. Off twitter. So fuck off! Stop trying to rain on my parade._

Wayne was taken aback. That wasn’t what he was trying to do at all! He just wanted his friend to be okay and stop making that sad face all the time.

_Sorry bro. I just want you to be happy. If he makes you happy then fine I give you my full blessing to make a jackass out of yourself all over social media._

Jake didn’t respond. That was okay, though. He was probably making a jackass out of himself on social media some more. But that gave him an idea. He opened twitter again.

@simmer Hey @rouxtiful! You break his heart and I’ll break your face. #MyFistsAreReady

When he checked later that one had over 100k retweets and favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Raff. I wouldn't write you looking like rough trade if you didn't go around [looking like that](http://rafflcopter12.tumblr.com/post/115986424766/i-havent-seen-this-photo-of-raffl-on-here-yet).


End file.
